User talk:LYRIC-Stormwatch
Welcome Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Genesis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotep (Talk) 02:00, 22 December 2010 Nice Edits I'm liking your dreamcast contributes, bro. They really seems like games I would wanna play. Do you own a dreamcast? -Cloudman15 :Of course! In fact, it's still pretty much my main game system. -Stormwatch ::Mine as well. I got mine this summer and im overjoyed with it. -Cloudman15 Thanks for the work; it's appreciated. --Mozai 19:37, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I created a DC Homebrew page, you're welcome to add some stuff if you want to bro. -Cloudman15 "Rearranged "history" alphabetically by manufacturer" Uh, thanks, I think? You did notice that the list on the front page is a wikitable-sortable, so there's buttons anyone can click to sort and reverse-sort on each column? I won't bother changing it back since, well, those buttons means it doesn't matter how it's sorted. --Mozai 13:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Righteous contributions to the Master System page. I didn't think boxart was necessary when making it, but keep on going, if you feel like it. --Dejiko 09:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Front page unlocked. Kotep (talk) 01:52, September 14, 2012 (UTC) dat PC Page renovation Way to go, young editor, way to go. Vandalism to the Ouya page Thx for the note. I see the dude's wiping the page and doing the "I can do this all day" threats. I'm loathe to drop the bannhammer too quickly; /v/ is hate, and sometimes people act out. I added a bit more venom and removed a bit of hope from the the article, since Ouya really is hated by /v/. Will monitor in the meantime. --Mozai (talk) 18:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I can deal with the OUYA page now. Gaboya (talk) 20:16, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Gaboya those blank lines are handy I'd bet the blank lines are automatically removed when someone is using the Wikia 'built-in smart easy gui' editor in wiki pages. God knows I've seen it inject useless html tags, and its idea of tables are a fucking mess with empty zero-width columns and 'style' attributes on every single cell. Just letting you know so you won't think someone's mukkin' about. --Mozai (talk) 17:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Fucking thanks THANK YOU for restoring the PS2 section, I kind of gave up here because vandals are fucking faggots, but seeing as how our staff is generally good vidya-goers and shit, I remembered why I like this place so much. Peace. (Cloudman15 (talk) 17:24, September 19, 2013 (UTC)) tireless work? Thx for cleaning up after the vandals. Don't let the little shits get to you (like that 'dead wiki' scrotumnugget); they're doing it in the hope of a reaction. You can tell by the "not our tribe" name-calling: it's a clumsy and cheap attempt at pushing buttons. They want attention; the best response is silence. --Mozai (talk) 01:40, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Are you saying I'm the vandal? I don't vandalize anything here honestly, nor would I have reason to. I don't remember ever deleting or removieng anything on the wiki out of the sake of vandalism, that or I could be mistaken about who you are calling a vandal. I don't like Reddit nor do I hate 4Chan or have any gripes with the whole business of it existing. "Just shut up and play some great games" is what I just say around here, no reason to add drama by vanadalism. Good job with contributing for this place though, your assistance is appreciated. (Cloudman15 (talk) 18:54, October 30, 2013 (UTC)) I mean obviously, I'm just saying the way you worded that scentence back in the talk page had me thinking, but I think I made my point clearly, anyway thank you, I really like you a s amember and continue to support you and your desicions (Cloudman15 (talk) 19:25, October 30, 2013 (UTC)) Some advice Don't reply back to the vandalizers. You are instigating them to continue vandalizing the wiki and if they get a response from anyone they succeed. They don't care whether your response is logical or not, they are dead set on vandalizing either way and nothing anyone can do can persuade them otherwise. It's clearly baiting with the intent of getting anyone riled up, so the best solution is to not say a thing. Mozai has already mentioned this and now I'm telling you this as well. Just letting you know. Haipayazoo (talk) 22:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Layout rearrange I rearranged the layout on the Arcade page due to requests I saw in the chan threads that said that the walls of text were hard to read in that tiny space. Someone also questioned the logic of having a sortable table with a row dedicated to images when you never sort a table by box art and said it makes more sense to collapse title and art into one column so there's more space for the description column. I also think this is smart as the part of the point of the title row is being easier to read and sort than the box art. Not all of the box art has useful filenames so sorting by box art doesn't always work and, even if it did always work, it would sort exactly the same as sorting by titles which makes having box art be it's own column redundant. Mix the two, and it just makes sense to save a column by listing them together. There are other pages with this layout already. So far, yes it has made things easier to read on those pages. I am willing to work on reformatting more pages when I have time. Either way, I hope you will agree with us that condensing just one column does help things out. Thank you for reading!--Kitsuneae (talk) 02:13, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: layout The consistency issue with different pages having different table layouts is easy enough to fix just by going into each page and updating the layout. Changing all those filenames and relinking each and every single one would be far more time-consuming and less effective as users will always rename things whatever they want before uploading. Changing the filenames of the images would be pretty fruitless in the long run as it would be very hard to maintain, but changing the layouts would be much simpler as the layout would be kept with each edit. If this wasn't wikia this wouldn't be an issue, but wikia's sidebar taking up around 25% of the screen real estate is a problem. I agree that separating the columns only makes the title column more readable, but the title column isn't the most important section. The descriptions that tell players why a game is worthy are the most important part and the part that takes up the most word space. Although having titles be a separate column from box art is nice, it really takes away 100+ px from the already tiny space wikia allows. As the description has a lot more text in it than any title ever should, it should have more space. I'll just make a poll to see what V thinks. If they decide one looks better than the other, it would be logical to use it, correct? We can run this a few times if you want to make it fair. How many would you like to run it for? Either way, here's the straw poll and the image to use with it: http://strawpoll.me/1018807 Edit: and here's some standardized thread copypasta to keep things nice and neutral. :) Bumping with vidya game related artwork and no text would work nice. Hello fellow gamers! Title: V's Reccomended game wiki format? V's reccomended game wiki is considering revamping the game list structure and would like your feedback as to which you like better. All game list tables will be sortable wikitables so you can arrange columns alphabetically with a single click of each title row. > Format 1: five columns Title, box art, year, description, in-game screenshot > Format 2: four columns Title & box art, year, description, in-game screenshot You can post your thoughts here, or come vote in our strawpoll at strawpoll.me/1018807 If neither look good, feel free to toss out other suggestions here! Thank you for your thoughts. We run off your suggestions. --Kitsuneae (talk) 02:46, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re: layout It's a good start. Just need to tweak it a little and it should be nice. I won't be able to do this until Monday or later- I need to go out of town for a couple days and have been busy prepping for the trip. I will leave a note once things are refined a little more! --Kitsuneae (talk) 20:55, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Threads so far A place to let eachother know how many threads have been made so far. Feel free to add a screencap as "proof" once a thread has been up awhile. 'Thread set 1 results:' This is how far I got before the V thread turned to shitposting of "V sucks, wiki sucks, it all SUCKS!" and decided to just quit bumping and go eat dinner. V thread cuts off before the unrelated crap posts. No more votes were made in thread. on the bright side, there may be hope for V yet (large screencap). Is this good enough or should I do a second round another time? So far V likes format #2 by a thread vote of 2 to 1. By the way, that "rival wiki that V approves of" is a halfassed scrape of this wiki and is located here: http://v-recommended-vidya.wikia.com/wiki//v/%27s_Recommended_Vidya_Wiki So far VR likes format #2 by a thread vote of 5 to 1. They feel the following other changes would also greatly help readability: * Bold the titles * put two spaces under each name/above image * center and bold each name * Put dates in brackets beneath the titles and above the image. So far the straw poll favors format #2 12 to 5. Threads On V: * http://boards.4chan.org/v/res/227135023 (proof image (bumps removed). Warning- huge! ) Threads On VR: * http://boards.4chan.org/vr/res/1336783 (proof image (bumps removed). Warning- huge!) Icons Could you make the icons for PC-88 and ZX Spectrum, so Mozai can update the front page? Welcome to your doom! 22:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Say, would you be up for adopting this wiki? We could use a more active admin here. Welcome to your doom! 18:28, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm. That could be interesting, but it's also a ton of responsibility. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 00:39, August 12, 2016 (UTC) The Code Story of Linux documentary (MULTiSUB) Your account just posted a huge description to the File: page for this, thanking us, and had paragraphs of what looks like search-engine bait. I worry your account got hacked, but maybe you just copy-pasted some spam without looking. --Mozai (talk) :No, when you add a video from Youtube, the description gets copied from there automatically.--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 00:37, August 12, 2016 (UTC)